


Scream (DawkoGames x Razzbowski)

by ARandomTwix



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: #Dawkowski, #Razzko, #whatistheirshipname, IDK HOW THIS WORK?, M/M, Matpat - Freeform, Smut, Wrote this a while back, honestly idk, i guess, i'm new hola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTwix/pseuds/ARandomTwix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short but meh, what you gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream (DawkoGames x Razzbowski)

**Author's Note:**

> Half smut ?? Will this even count as a smut?? Idk. It's pretty short tbh.  
> If Dawko or Razz is reading this, forgive me.

Silence fill the room. Only heavy breathing.

Their clothes were off expect for their boxers. Lewis on Razz's lap, with his legs wrap around his waist. A whine erupted from Lewis mouth as Razz buck his hips.  
Lewis lean his head in Razz's shoulder blaze while gripping on to his arms. His cock was painful throbbing against his boxers. 

"Razz.." Lewis moan out softly. Razz chuckle and rub circles in his thighs with his thumbs. "Yes?" He said, his voice deep, making his accent come out more. Lewis let out a shake sigh. "P-please" He said, gripping tighter on his arms. 

When Razz didn't say anything, he was about to speak when he felt a hand on the top his boxers. He gasp as Razz stoke his cock through his boxers. "Shit" Lewis whisper. 

Lewis was always embarrass to get loud in bed. Razz ask him about it from time to time, but Lewis shrugs and says I don't know. But Razz love the little things he does to keep quiet; from biting his bottom lip, to the little noises he make. It was honestly a big turn on for Razz. But tonight, he was planning on making him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue this!


End file.
